


Trip to the Ghost Zone

by Phantom7201



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom7201/pseuds/Phantom7201
Summary: Danny's Monday starts off normal enough. A small annoyance from Box Ghost, annoying occurrence of Skulker trying to hang his pelt on his wall, you know, the normal Monday. That is... until his teacher announced a field trip they'd take. Into the Ghost Zone. With his parents. Great...





	1. A normal Monday... or is it?

Danny sighed as the blue wisp exited his mouth once again. Shouting a 'Going Ghost!', he had flew out of his room into the night. 

Locating the ghost that had been outside, Danny rolled his eyes, taking out the thermos. 

"Hey Boxy!" The ghost turned around. "How about making this easy for me? I still have an hour to sleep..." Danny mumbled, shaking the container. 

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! RULER OF ALL THINGS SQUA-" The Ghost got cut off when a blue energy field enveloped him, dragging him towards the device Danny was holding. "YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO CONTAIN ME WITHIN THE CONFINES OF A C-" 

Danny had capped the lid of the Thermos, and grinned in triumph. Checking the time, he groaned. He had half an hour left, and ten of those minutes will be used to get back to his house, hopefully without interruption. 

"YOU CANNOT HOLD ME!" Box Ghost shouted. Danny had shook the container, much to the protesting Ghost's annoyance, and flew home.

\----------

"Dude, you okay? You look pretty annoyed." Tucker looked up from his PDA, noting his friend's tense posture.

"Yeah Danny. You've been this way all morning. Did something happen last night?" Sam asked her friend, pushing around the slop on her plate.

"I'm fine. It's just, I've got a bad feeling, is all. Only one Ghost had shown up at all today, and it was Box Ghost." 

Tucker nodded. "Think Clockwork had something to do with this?" 

Danny frowned. "He could, but you know how the Observants won't allow him to interfere." 

Sam chuckled. "Maybe with time, he can't. But with his own boyfriend, I'd be surprised if the Observants even tried to tell him no when it comes to you." Sam nudged him. "Sides', the Ghost's are probably on Holiday or something, right?" 

"Yeah.. You're probably right." Danny nodded to his best friend. 

\-----------------

The bell had rung signaling the end of lunch, and the Trio got up, throwing their stuff away, which was left uneaten. They walked to their next class together, and sat down in the back like they always did, and started chatting like the rest of the class.

Mr. Lancer cleared his throat gaining all the kid's attention. "Thank you. Now, I'm sure you've heard by now, but we're going on a field trip!" Murmur's of excitement immediately broke out with kid's making excited guesses on where they were going and such. 

"To Kill a Mocking Bird, people, Quiet!" Mr. Lancer shouted, before regaining his composure. "If we could go without interruption, I'd gladly give you the details." Everyone gave a hesitant silent nod. "Good. For our field trip, we will be going to the Ghost Zone-" 

Excited whispers were heard, and a loud bang. Everyone froze, and turned around in their seats to see that Danny had banged his head on the desk. "And who's idea was this..?" Danny asked, picking his head off the desk.

"Well... The Fenton's.." Mr. Lancer stated slowly, as if afraid to break the boy. 

Danny groaned. "Just.. continue what you were saying." Danny waved off his confused glance, before continuing to talk.

"We will be going to the Ghost Zone for a span of a week and a half, hopefully getting to study some of the Ghost's, and what they do in their spare time. We will be leaving today once we meet at Fenton works, and they will be driving us there. Any questions?" Mr. Lancer looked at the hand raised. "Yes, Dash?" 

"Well we get to see Danny Phantom?" Heads nodded at his question.

"Well, most likely, he is a Ghost and we're going to the Ghost Zone." Paulina stated dreamily. 

"The Fenton's are here to chat with us about the trip, so be sure to pay attention."

\----------------

"I can't believe their stupid enough to do this..." Danny mumbled, as Tucker patted his back in sympathy. 

"All we can do is go and be prepared, Danny." Sam turned to look up from her doodling, her gaze sympathetic. 

"And keep them away from Phantom's Keep... Which will be the only place they want to go...." Danny frowned. 

"Which we will do. And let's not forget about your enemies, and away from anyone who know's you will become king in a few days..." Tucker whispered the last part.

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot about that!" Danny groaned. "What am I going to do!" Tucker resumed patting his back in sympathy. 

"Heh, try to see him avoid meeting Clockwork, Dani, Wulf, or Cujo there. I bet you Clockwork will show up to make things harder for Danny." Tucker grinned at his comment, as Sam smacked him. "Tucker!" 

\------------------------

Danny ran upstairs to his room, his two friends following behind. Throwing his backpack off to the side, he grabbed his extra one, unzipping most of the pockets. 

"Tucker, probability of getting attacked and stranded in the ghost zone since I'm technically not ruler yet?" 

"Pfft, do you have to ask? 100%, dude!" Tucker grinned as his friend groaned.

"Not what I wanted to hear..." Danny mumbled, before gathering 3 pairs of Fenton phones, placing them in his backpack.

Sam chuckled picking up two thermos's, and tossing them to Danny. "Yeah yeah, it's never what you wanna hear, is it, Danny?" 

Danny huffed, instinctively catching the thermos's. "Not really, no." Danny frowned. "Are they planning something? Could that be why they haven't attacked today?" 

Sam frowned. "No, they'd most likely be stalking you." 

Danny tilted his head, then nodded in agreement. "True.." He turned to Tucker. "Wrist Ray's?" 

Tucker threw him two rays, watching him catch them, then tossed him the last one. 

After packing all they needed, they trudged downstairs for dinner. It was now 5:30, so people wouldn't start showing up for another half hour.

\------------

They had finished eating, and at the moment Sam and Tucker were begging Danny to make cookies or brownies, when the Door Bell rang.

"Saved by the bell!" Danny grinned at his quip, before rushing off to open the door, his two friends complaining about not getting desert. 

Danny opened the door, looking at the first group to show up. It was the other nerd's besides him and his friends who showed up, hands in pockets, and looking around nervously. Mikey waved hesitantly. 

Danny waved them in. "Ma-Mom! Some kid's are here!" Danny shouted, before getting dragged back into the kitchen by his friends, then being forced to make the cookies.

"Hello there!" Maddie came out of the lab, waving at the children, who nodded absentmindedly. Jack ran up the stairs, grinning at the arrivals. "Who want's to learn about Ghost's?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has fun bonding until something dreadful happens... they crash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is A Thousand Miles by One Direction. It's best by nightcore though. Speeds it up, and it's great like that.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After jack's lesson about ghost's, by the end of it, the rest of the class had shown up.  
  
Mattie had started giving a tour, and before they knew it, it was the end of the tour, though for the trio it dragged on. "And last but not least, the Ghost Portal. The Ghost portal goes to where Ghost's live, basically." Dash raised his hand. Maddie raised an eyebrow, "Yes?" She asked.  
  
"Will we get to meet Danny Phantom?" Paulina questioned.

Maddie rolled her eyes, scowling. "Hopefully we _won't_ see that ghost." Jack nodded beside his wife, agreeing wholeheartedly. No one noticed Danny flinch. "Well, now I think it's time to get going. Everyone on the speeder!" Everyone filed on, the A-listers in the back, neutral in the front, and the nerd's in the middle. "Alright! Get ready to enter the Ghost Zone! Mr. Lancer will be upfront if you have any questions!" The Fenton's started the speedsters, driving into the Ghost Zone.

"Does this thing have a radio?" A student had asked, and Maddie nodded, starting the radio. The trio's favorite song came on.

Danny grinned, nudging his friends. "Let's show these kids what we're made of."   
  
The other two grinned, and nodded in agreement. "Ma-Mom! Karaoke please!"   
  
Maddie grinned, knowing what her son was planning, and turned up the volume, changing to Karaoke.

"Making my way downtown, Walking fast, Faces pass, And I'm home-bound," Danny started first, grinning.

"Staring blankly ahead, Just making my way, Making a way, Through the crowd," Tucker grinned.

"And I need you, And I miss you, And now I wonder...." Sam Started

"If I could fall into the sky, Do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you... tonight," They sung together. 

"It's always times like these, When I think of you, And I wonder if you ever think of me," Sam sang happily.

"'Cause everything's so wrong, And I don't belong, Living in your precious memory," Tucker grinned tapping his fingers.

"'Cause I need you, And I miss you, And now I wonder...." Danny followed tucker's beat.

"If I could fall into the sky, Do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles, If I could just see you tonight," Tucker grinned at Sam's annoyed glare for taking her part.

"And I, I, Don't want to let you know, I, I, Drown in your memory, I, I, Don't want to let this go, I, I, Don't....," Danny grinned as Sam lightly punched him.

"Making my way downtown, Walking fast, Faces pass, And I'm home-bound," Sam got her part in, and glared at the other two.

"Staring blankly ahead, Just making my way, Making a way, Through the crowd," Danny chuckled at the end at his two friends.

"And I still need you, And I still miss you, And now I wonder....," Tucker grinned.

"If I could fall into the sky, Do you think time would pass us by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles, If I could just see you...," They sang this verse together.

"If I could fall into the sky, Do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles, If I could just see you, If I could just hold you tonight..." The class finished off, grinning, for once in peace with each other.

The bus suddenly lurched to the side, a bright light that whipped by slamming into the side, the students grabbed the seat ahead of them, they were sent tumbling towards the ground. The bus crashed on the ground, sending Danny flying out of the window, slamming his head down on the ground below. Everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

"---Danny!" Danny woke up, blue eyes searching the area. When did he fall near a rock? Groaning, he pushed himself up, cringing when he took a look at his arm. 

"Danny!" His two friends came out of nowhere, suddenly enveloping him in a hug, frowning in concern. "What happened to you?" 

Danny chuckled. "Well, hello to you too." Danny winced when he took off his jacket making a sling for his arm. "And I landed on a rock... thankfully, not fully. My arm took the fall, and my leg's hurt like hell, so I'd consider they took part of the fall as well. My shoulder is dislocated, but I can't do anything without messing with my arm, witch will hurt. Painfully." Danny's blue eye's swept over his friends, checking for any injuries. Danny frowned. "And what happened to you?" He gestured to Tucker's shoulder, and Sam's obvious limp. 

"Well.." Tucker sighed. "It's best if you come see for yourself.." 

Danny nodded slowly, and followed after his two friends, noting they were pretty close to Walker's territory. Screams were heard, and Danny immediately went into hero-mode, running off to find the class huddled together, eye's fearfully eyeing a Ghost, until Danny recognized who it was. "Clockwork!" Relief flowed through Danny, as he ran up, throwing his arms around his boyfriend, grinning. 

Clockwork grinned, watching the children's eyes widen, jaw's dropping. "Hello, Daniel." 

Danny frowned in irritation, feeling clockwork's arm's wrap around him, his cloak hiding them from view. "How many times have I told you to call me Danny?" He asked, throwing his hands up in irritation. 

Clockwork let out a small chuckle, keeping an eye on the Fenton's. They had their weapons out, ready to fire, yet hesitant to do so with Danny so close. 

"How've you been doing with your studies, Daniel?" Clockwork asked, grinning as he watched Danny's face turn to a look of annoyance. 

"Clockwork!" Danny whined, burying his face in the Ghost's chest. Danny felt a deep chuckle. 

"Yes?" Danny pouted, huffing slightly.

A cough broke them out of their moment. Danny peeked out of Clockwork's cloak, raising an eyebrow in question, before his eyes widened at the sight of two baster's pointed at them. Danny tightened his grip on Clockwork. "Danny, I think you need to make introductions.." Sam eyed his parents. 

Frowning, Danny nodded in agreement, keeping his hold on Clockwork. "Guy's, this is Clockwork. My, uh, boyfriend." Danny chuckled nervously, eyeing his classmates and teacher, returning his gaze to his parents. "It would be awesome if you, ya know, put those away and didn't kill him.." 

Maddie growled in frustration. "Danny, honey, Ghost's can't feel. We've told you this. This th-" Maddie stopped short at her son's glare. "Alright, he, doesn't really love you. It's most likely just an obsession, Danny." Maddie tried to reason with her son, failing miserably seeing anger in her son's eyes. 

"It's not an obsession!" Danny snapped, calming only when Clockwork gave him a small squeeze. 

Clockwork glared at the Fenton's. "If you are done with this childishness, I'd like to be alone with Daniel to check over the injuries he has gained." The Fenton's watched helplessly, watching Clockwork take Danny somewhere private. 

\------------------------------------------

"Daniel, are you okay?" Clockwork winced as his eyes drifted over Danny. It looked more worse up close than when he was watching from the time portal. Guilt hit him in waves, noting Danny was favoring his right shoulder. 

Danny huffed. "Don't you dare start blaming yourself, Clockwork. You know you can't interfere with time, no matter how much you want to." Danny tugged on Clockworks cloak, grinning. "Plus, you can always make it up to me." Danny leaned in, hearing Clockwork chuckle, then meeting him halfway. 

\-------------------------------------------

Dash growled in frustration, pulling his blonde hair. How did Fenton of all people have a boyfriend? Much less a Ghost! Growling, Dash kicked the ground letting out his irritation. His blue eyes watching the expressions of his fellow clasmates. Most wore expressions of shock, excitement, and the Fenton's eyes held anger.


	4. I'm Danny Phantom.

"Clockwork," Danny mumbled, burying his head in the Ghost's neck, face flushed. 

"Yes, Danny?" Clockwork tilted to Danny with a curios gaze. 

Danny blushed. "Stop pretending that didn't just happen," He glared at the rock. "We should probably put on our shirts... or my parents will blow their caps." 

Clockwork rolled his eyes. "I don't care what they think, all I know is that I care for you, and Daniel, you always have a second home here in ghost zone. You know some of your old foes have turned a new leaf." 

"Yeah, I know. But isn't it normal wanting accepting from your parents?" Danny frowned in thought.

Clockwork sighed. He knew what was to come in the future, and frankly, he didn't like it. Sadly, he couldn't intervene. Danny had a strong connection with his family, with that being his obsession, and the rejection his parents would give is sure to kill the boy on the inside. One thing he knew though, was Danny would get over it within time, and would take comfort being in the Ghost Zone more than his own world. 

"Clockwork?" Danny waved a hand in front of the Ghost, grinning when Clockwork blinked stupidly, bringing himself back to reality. 

"Yes?" 

"My parents? We need to get back?" Danny smirked.

"Fine." Clockwork glared at the rock, knowing what fight was about to appear.

\-------------------------------

"Daniel Fenton." His parents glared, and his mom had a hand on her hip. 

"I can explain?" 

"I would very much like an explination to why my son," She pointed at Clockwork. "is dating that thing!" 

Danny glared, fists clenched. "Don't call him a thing!" He shouted, calming down when feeling Clockworks familiar touch. "He may be dead, but he was human once!"

"Danny, that's the thing. It used to be a human. Now it's a ghost. Ghost's have no feelings." Mattie stated it like a fact.

And that fact killed Danny again. "You think we don't have feelings?! Fine! I see we're just things to you! Little lab rats for your experiments!" DANNY snorted in amusement. "And the funniest part? You don't realize your own son is a Ghost! A freak, really." Danny walked right in front of his parents. "You don't even realize you half killed me!" He threw his hands up in irritation. "I'm a freak to both worlds. Forever in between. Electricty killed me. Half killed me, really. In reality, I should be dead." Danny turned to face Clockwork. "He's been there for me since I've gotten my powers. Maybe not in a romantic way, but more like a mentor. It wasn't until the incident," Danny and his friends noticeably flinched. "That he had admitted his feelings. I'm going to show you my biggest secret." 

Danny transformed, white rings circling his body. Suddenly, he was Phantom. "I'm Danny Phantom, the third and second Halfa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not writing. It's been a hard week, and I might start updating this Every Monday depending on the feedback I get this chapter I'll update Every Monday and Wensday. Thanks :^>


	5. Chapter 5

Clockwork pulled Danny away after the explanation, pulling him into a hug. "Daniel, if you ever call yourself a freak again-"

Danny let out a cold laugh. "You'll what? Make it go away? You can't changed what happened, Clockwork. No one can. Not like I'll miss them anyway. I have you, Pandora, Danielle, Cujo, and more. And even Johnny seem's to be warming up to me." Danny shrugged. "Plus I feel more at home here, And Sam and Tucker can still visit, right?" 

Clockwork nodded, sensing the urgency for comfort in Danny instead of talking it out right now. "Yes, Daniel. I get it. Would you like to stay at the tower?" 

Danny chuckled. "Yeah, Clockwork. Let's get the humans home before we do anything else." 

"Adrian." 

Danny's eyebrow's rose in confusion. "What?" 

"Adrian. My real name." 

Danny grinned. "Your trusting me with your real name? Isn't that like a huge thing to do in the Ghost Zone?" 

Adrian nodded. "Yes, it is. Though some ghost's throw them around carelessly. Examples: Kitty, Ember, Johnny, and Walker. Other's who like their's hidden are: Box Ghost, Technus, Skulkur, Pairah Dark, and so on." 

Danny nodded. "So I'm basically trusting everyone with a deep secret?"

Adrian chuckled. "Seems to be this way, yes." 

Danny tugged the cloak around him, sighing in content. 

"Danny!" 

Danny instantly ducked under his cloak, eyes begging not to tell where he is. 

"Danny?" The class inched closer, minus the adults.

Adrian's eye's narrowed. "Come any closer and I'll send you into another dimension." 

"You can't do that!" Mikey accused. "Can he?" 

"He can." Sam was wise enough as was Tucker to stay near the back, away from the angry Ghost.

Dash pushed his way forward. "Where's fentenio?" 

Clockwork looked down at the teen. "And why would I tell the boy who bullied my boyfriend?"

Dash shrunk. "Uhm-"

Clockwork was interrupted by a tug on his cloak. Sighing, he allowed the boy out of his protection.

"What?" 

"Fenton, not everyone here think's your a freak." Kwan stepped out from behind Dash.

Danny snorted. "Sure, yeah, okay. Just.. leave me alone to my thoughts for now, okay?" 

The class gave him a sympathetic look, turned, and left.


	6. Chapter 6

The class was quietly huddled over by a rock, excluding the trio. 

"Okay, so Fenton just had a break down.." Dash listed off.

"He's dating a ghost.." Paulina trailed off, daydreaming. 

"We've been way too hard on him.." Kwan mumbled quietly, getting mumbles of agreements from the other class members. 

"Their parents know something we don't," One of the students pointed out helpfully, pointing over at the Fenton's who seemed to be seething in anger. "And it seems to me they don't like it." Everyone nodded in agreement. 

"We need to keep an eye on Fenton," Dash stated, standing up. "I don't know about you all, but I hate being left out of a good secret." The others nodded.

"So, we have to stick close to Fenton?" Paulina questioned, snapping out of her daydream. 

"Seems so, yea." Kwan shrugged. "He isn't such a bad dude when you get to know him." 

The class looked up as Danny and Clockwork entered the small area. 

Fenton looked broken, tightly holding onto the Ghost's cloak, light tear stains on his cheeks, and avoiding eye contact with his parents who were sending death glares his way. 

"Clockwork suggested we should head back to his place for a bit to rest up and get out of the open.." He hesitantly made eye contact with the class. "Is that alright with everyone?" 

Everyone nodded, though Fentons parents expressed how not okay they were with this. Ignoring them, they made their way back to Clockworks tower, a big set back if any. 

"Get some rest. Dinner will be made soon, and Daniel will be staying in my personal quarters. Enjoy." Clockwork had left, Danny following. 

Tucker sighed. "Sam, we've got to cheer him up somehow. He won't even look us in the eyes."

Sam glared at Danny's parents. "It's because of them. They brought his self esteem so low that he won't even look at another person without Clockwork pushing him too." 

Tucker nodded. "We need to help him."

Sam crossed her arms in determination. "And we will."


	7. Chapter 7

"Daniel?" Clockwork questioned, getting no response from the halfa. 

He sighed, pulling the halfa closer. "Daniel, it's not your fault." 

Danny snorted, muttered something, and turned away from clockwork.

Clockwork huffed, pulling the small halfa closer. "Goodnight, Daniel." 

\----------------

Everyone was awake in the morning, some complaining about the lack of sleep, and some complaining about food. 

Though, on the back of everyone's mind, Danny was there. It was frustrating being out of the loop of which Danny, Sam, Tucker, and his parents are in. 

Yet, after seeing Danny's parents react like that, no one was sure if they wanted to know this huge secret. It had to be something big to make his own parents hate him and give him the evil eye all morning. 

Danny had even seemed to shut out his two best friends, who tried desperately to get him to speak to them. 

Clockwork frowned walking into the room that morning, setting out breakfest. Daniel was at a table alone, facing away from the class, and was playing with a small ball of ectoplasm. 

"Daniel? Breakfest." 

Danny looked up from his small game, and lightly smiled, taking the small plate. "Thanks, Adrian." 

Clockwork nodded, sitting next to the halfa. "Daniel, your friends are worried. I can tell you've hurt them as well." 

Danny's frown returned, pushing his plate away, suddenly not hungry. "I know." Danny huffed, glancing over at the two friends sitting near the wall, close to Danny, but not close enough to set him on edge.. "It's just, I can't look at them without feeling as if they'll suddenly run away like my parents.." 

Clockwork sighed. "Daniel-" 

He smiled, holding up a hand. "I know, it's silly. Can I eat now?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

Clockwork only nodded, passing him the plate. "Of course, just don't make yourself puke." 

Danny's smile fell. "Why would you say that while I'm eating!?" He suddenly shrieked, looking a little green. 

Clockwork grinned mischievously. "Call it payback for ignoring me last night." 

Danny pouted, and went back to eating breakfedt.

Unknown to Danny, everyone had witnessed the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short! I'll try to make tomorrow's better. I just wanted them to interact better.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny sat down at the same table from breakfast, looking over a map, mumbling to himself out loud. "-Then we can turn left at Skulker's island-"   
  
"Danny?"   
  
Danny froze from his planning, yet didn't bother to look up at his two friends.  
  
"Need any help, dude?" Tucker sat next to him, lightly taking the map from his hands.  
  
"Y-yeah, trying to plan a safe route home for you guys." He mumbled, as Sam sat down on the other side of him, the three teens reading over the map.

"Seems like a good route, not going by anyone we can't handle, and where they can't get into any trouble." Sam mused. "Besides, we'd make it by nightfall, it seems."  
  
Danny nodded. "It's not that much further from here if we keep walking. I'll only be getting you guys there since.." Danny trailed off, staring after his parents, Sam nodding beside him.   
  
"It's okay, Danny. We know. Though, don't forget to come visit us!" Sam glared at the teen as he nodded fearfully.

"I think that should be it." Danny folded the map, nearing their class. As he got closer, the class fell silent.

"What's the plan, Fenton?" Dash asked, as Danny turned to him in surprise.  
  
"I- uh, I'm getting you guys there by nightfall." The class cheered. "But," They groaned. "We'd have to continuously walk, have some chances for running into Ghost's, but other than that, we should be fine. Does anyone have any objections to that?" No one spoke up, and Danny nodded in confirmation. "Good. If we get started now, we could get there soon. I'm going to go notify Clockwork we-"   
  
"No need, Daniel." Adrian grinned as he walked out of the hallway, hand on his staff. "I already knew of this event occurring."  
  
"Right.." Danny huffed. "Well, let's get this show on the road! Do we have everyone?"   
  
"The Fenton's aren't here." Mikey shouted from the back.

"Of course they aren't." Danny muttered. "Tucker-"  
  
"On it!" The techno geek shouted, as he ran off to find the married couple.

Five minutes later, tucker bounded in with a smile, as the adult's finally caught up. "Got them."  
  
"Good. Let's head out."

\------------------------------

Danny sighed in annoyance, the sounds of complaint filling his sensitive ears. Nearing Skulker's island, the teen hushed the others, waiting for the ghostly hunter. After five minutes passed, he raised an eyebrow, and motioned for the class to follow, as they bolted past the floating island, the Fenton portal now in sight. "That's it, up ahead!" Danny pointed towards it, and everyone ran faster, encouraged by the sight of their way home. Dash and the other jock's were first into the portal, jumping inside of it. Next, the cheerleaders, outcasts, then nerds. The only one's remaining were the adults, and the trio.

"Danny," His mother started, and he held up a hand.

"I'm not changing my mind about Clockwork."   
  
"That's not what I was going to say," Danny stared at her in surprise. "Your father and I have been discussing it, and we think you're right. Not all ghost's are evil like we had pinned them out to be. Clockwork clearly cares about you, and you clearly have feelings. Danny, we're allowing this, but," Danny paused his mini celebration. "You will have to give us information on all the ghost's you know about."

Danny immediately stiffened. "No. I'm staying here either way, and I am not giving out free information about ghost's so you can use it against them to experiment on," Danny growled, his mother scoffing before disappearing through the portal, his father glaring at him, lumbering after her.

Mr. Lancer walked up from behind him. "Daniel, they might not be, but I am very proud of what you've accomplished in the past few years. Very few teens get to experience what you have, and Daniel, keep fighting."  
  
Danny only smiled. "Yes sir!" And with that, his teacher trudged through the portal, leaving his two friends.   
  
"So, I made these yesterday.." Danny handed the two Fenton Phone's.

"Danny, we all ready have these," Sam mumbled, glancing at him in confusion.

"One's my parents can listen into."  
  
A small 'o' formed on her lips, and she nodded. "You'd better call soon."  
  
"Dude, you have to get clockwork to tell me when all the new PDA's are coming out!" Tucker grinned.

"No can do, dude! Now go, shoo!"  
  
"Daniel Fenton, are you shooing us away?" Sam asked, offended.

"Yes! Shoo!" Grinning, he lightly pushed his friends into the portal, watching them leave for the last time.

He knew he wouldn't be able to get back. But at least he can always talk to them.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"  
  
"Really!?"


End file.
